It is common practice to mount an electric fuel pump on a bracket inside an automobile fuel tank with a vibration isolating bushing between the pump and bracket. It has also been proposed to clamp a plastic cage to the lower end of a return fuel conduit in an automobile fuel tank and to mount an electric fuel pump in the cage with springs or other vibration isolating elements between the pump and the cage. In some proposals, the cages may be disassembled to remove and replace the pump. In other proposals, the cages have access openings for installing and removing the pump without disassembling the cage. An electric fuel pump mounting according to this invention is a novel alternative to the aforesaid bracket-type and cage-type fuel pump mountings.